cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lonpeo
|connectedresources = }} Lonpeo is a medium sized, well developed, and ancient nation at 1321 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Shinto. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Lonpeo work diligently to produce Cattle and Oil as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Lonpeo to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Lonpeo allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Lonpeo believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Lonpeo will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Nation History After the nation of Lonpeo was created by those who wanted a fresh start, the leader of Lonpeo, Hayord, put the country in the alliance of the Global Alliance Treaty Organization. However, much to Hayord's dismay, GATO was launched into a war. The nation of Lonpeo fought willingly and valiantly, sending at least six nations to Anarchy. After the war, growth began. Hayord had its wars every now and then, usually starting them. Eventually, Great War II came around, and Lonpeo fought once again. The number of nations Anarchied is lost, but Lonpeo suffered little damage. Shortly after Great War II, Hayord had Lonpeo leave GATO for another alliance. That second alliance was The Atlantic Union, or TAU. He was the second member to join, and he helped that alliance get started by giving foreign aid to new members. Soon, TAU merged with the Orange Shadow Force, or OSF. The two alliances became the Atlantic Shadow Confederation. Lonpeo continued to offer help, albeit less help. It was in ASC that Great War III started up. Lonpeo faced near-ZI (Zero Infrastructure), a slim 21 infrastructure away from 0. Lonpeo managed to rebuild itself up, and soon passed its pre-war stats. However, when he left ASC to help start Nations of Sovereignty, NoS, a rogue NoS member caused tensions to rise between FAN (Federation of Armed Nations), and soon FAN attacked NoS. Lonpeo had lost much infrastructure and technology. Receiving aid from one ASC member helped Lonpeo begin rebuilding, however. On the seventh of November in the year 2007, the nation of Lonpeo withdrew from the ASC and joined FARK. Lonpeo was an Adviser for Ragnarok after serving in the military for two terms, first as a Captain and then as a Lord of War, serving and taking part in many military exercises. Current Duties None. History inside ASC Since joining TAU, Lonpeo has left TAU and later ASC only one time (as mentioned above). Lonpeo never held a big position, just mainly there for comments and help and aid. But that changed when Craig of CRAIGLAND announced he was leaving. Lonpeo received the position of Minister of Internal Affairs, which was been held by that nation for some time. After one full term, Lonpeo was not selected again for Internal Affairs. A few days later, on the seventh, Lonpeo withdrew from ASC and joined FARK. History inside FARK Lonpeo joined FARK on the seventh of November. Almost nothing was done for the first couple months, and Lonpeo finally began to post. After about another month, Lonpeo left, on February twelfth to re-join ASC. Further History inside ASC Lonpeo remained in ASC until ASC merged with Ragnarok on the Fifth of May in 2008. History inside RoK Lonpeo was been in RoK for 227 days and has served as a Captain of a Division, a Lord of War for one term, and served as an Advisor. History inside Queen Anne's Revenge Lonpeo co-founded Queen Anne's Revenge with craig of Treasure Island on New Year's Day, 2009. He was the Terror of the Seas of the alliance, the second in command and commander of all war aspects. History inside Avalanche After QAR failed, Hayord took Lonpeo over to the alliance of Avalanche. After being there for three weeks, there was another change of scenery. History inside Athens Joining Athens, Hayord expected peace and quiet but was soon put into the Polemarch (Lord of War) position. After that, however, the nation of Lonpeo settled into inactivity for long periods at a time. The nation of Lonpeo also took its first nuke while in Athens, and the current count is somewhere around 11 nukes. Lonpeo also launched its first nuke, and has launched about 8 as of the time of this writing.